


petals of doom

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: here be bad writingread if you dare





	petals of doom

_Primrose, gardenia, purple hyacinths..._  
It is 12:39 on a Saturday when Alice Cullen first coughs up flowers from her chest.

Crude hacking noises, so utterly unlike her usual tinkling laughs and delicate tones. The petite woman trembles and gasps for breath she normally wouldn't need as petal after petal falls into the toilet bowl; thorns follow soon after, ripping through her throat. She hadn't thought this coughing fit could _hurt_ that much. She was a vampire, surely she didn't get sick anymore? She's never seen anything like this before, in anybody's future.

_(but then again, she never could see her own)_

Bella comes over for a sleepover. Alice had been so happy, planning everything, stringing together fairy-lights in sinuous loops - a process that takes far longer than she'd admit to. Everything must be _perfect_ , after all; this is her best friend and Alice will make her happy, no matter how. It is the thought of Bella, with her vivid brown eyes and plump pink lips, that make her double over and clutch at where her heart once beat. She coughs and coughs, a stream of petals pouring out of her mouth; her body wracks with shivers and it _hurts_ , far more than a vampire should ever experience. Alice has never experienced physical pain before and she thinks she doesn't like it much. She's just glad her human friend is asleep because how do you explain the petals that are all over the new carpet?

Hanahaki disease.  
That is the name of this stupid illness Alice is going through. She's in a large department store, browsing through all the ladies' fashion - none of which are to her exacting standards, but that matters not - and she bites back a gasp as a vision rips through her mind. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are sitting around a table talking about her. More specifically, her _(is it there?)_ infatuation-love with Bella Swan. Their golden eyes will glow with concern, the table will break eventually due to the strength of their grips. The name of the disease falls from Carlisle's lips like a death sentence. And Bella, she -  
Alice does not want to admit the truth. She closes her eyes, but the image is burned onto her eyelids. She feels a flower threaten to rise from her throat and forcibly chokes it back, her hands trembling. For once in her life she hates her gift.  
When she leaves, there is a wilted pink carnation, crushed underneath her sharp heels.

A vampire cannot die. It is simply not in their biology to do so - they are creatures that last as long as night does. Alice has always known this. And yet the law of Hanahaki states that, once the diseased's lungs completely fill with flowers, they will die. Her lips twist into a bitter mockery of a smile as she watches Edward and Bella curl up together on the couch. She opens her mouth to speak, to plead, to do _something_ ; thorns cut her throat on their way out, venom coats her dull eyes like tears that won't fall. One small hand slides up her shirt to press against where her heart was and she bites down on her tongue with serrated fangs because they're kissing now and -

It is 09:12 on a Tuesday when Alice Cullen coughs up a final petal.


End file.
